darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyokuei Kagami
Gyokuei Kagami (玉瑛 鏡, transparent gem mirror) is a Contractor of Japanese ancestry. He has shown to be a member of the organization Maelstrom. Appearance Gyokuei is a tall young man with mid-length black hair and piercing red eyes. He wears a simple white dress shirt, in which he usually opens up to his chest and a pair of black pants. He has shown to carry a knapsack over his right shoulder, in which he carries most of his possessions as he is normally on the move. He has shown to equip himself with a pair of Colt Python .357 Magnum caliber pistols, which are held in holsters under his shirt. Personality Gyokuei is a rather manipulative and selfish person, seduced by the plan for immortality, but too foolish to realize that he himself is being deceived and manipulated by Maelstrom. He speaks often of the "survival of the fittest" and the "end's justification of the means", suggesting that he no longer cares how many of his own people are murdered in the pursuit of immortality. When masquerading as a student at the local High School, he openly appears friendly and calm. He creates a whole other ego that his comrades call odd and unusual for Gyokuei. Abilities Smoke Manipulation- Gyokuei's contractor power allows him to manipulate smoke in any way. Normally by starting his own form of smoke, usually from a cigarette or a nearby pipe. He has shown to create heavy veils of smoke to create cover. He has also shown to bend the smoke into the targets body, constricting their breathing, in turn killing them. Gyokuei has also shown to change the density of smoke allowing him to walk along water and move through the air for short periods of time. Another method of control Gyokuei has shown to use his using a concentrated source of heated water to create a plume of steam. While not smoke, he has shown to control and manipulate steam as well. *'Renumeration'- Gyokuei has fully paid of his contract, releaving him of his Renumeration. He paid off his contract by loosing one kidney, tonsils, appendix, many of his nerves and the bones in his arm. The bones in his arm were replaced by metal bars and bolts which allow him movement. He has also shown to loose his taste buds, something he loathes and often states is a "bitch". Skilled Assassin- While not an assassin, he has shown to be skilled at killing his targets quickly and without notice. He has shown to kill off four high ranking officials and never getting caught, solely by using poisons and his vast connections with the underground world. He has taken a liking to art of assassination and puts his skills to use with Maelstrom. Expert Gunsman- Skilled with dual-wielding his unique pistols, he can accurately kill multiple armed enemies with his two pistols. He has shown to have a keen-eye getting quick shots in and being very precise with each shot. He has shown to often go to a local shooting range and be dead on with his pistol with each shot. His skills seem to stem through his family, who were all war heroes and all skilled with firearms. His ancestors were some of the first Japanese citizens to wield guns in battle. Equiptment Gyokuei has shown to carry these on him at all times, and along on missions. Mainly because he never knows what to expect on business. * Colt Python .357 Magnum * Smoke Bombs * Lighter * Electric Wire